In the therapy of congenial adrenal hyperplasia midnight administration of dexamethasone could have the advantage of lowering the risk of short stature (which occurs in many of such patients) by suppressing the production of adrenal androgens for longer periods. The question is whether such therapy may also result in inhibition of nocturnal release of growth hormone which is so important for growth. The results of our study should be able to answer this question. We have, so far, studied four pubertal children (2 boys and 2 girls) and two adult females. The results are pending.